Various types of shades have been utilized in the past for controlling the impact of solar radiation on buildings for the purposes of optimizing temperature and lighting conditions within a building. For example, shade structures such as metal or wood louvers, have been mounted on buildings proximate windows to provide shade from the sun, to diminish heat and glare attributable to sun exposure and to change the incident angle of the radiation to improve illumination of the building. Louvered shades may also preserve ventilation/air exchange while a the same time providing control of the heat and light associated with solar radiation. Shades have been used to reduce the amount of energy required to be expended to maintain a building at a comfortable temperature, e.g., by preventing solar heating and to thereby decrease air conditioner usage to maintain a comfortable temperature. Shades may also impact the amount of energy required to provide adequate illumination light, e.g., by enhancing the level of illumination by natural lighting, e.g., via a light shelf. Notwithstanding the energy savings achievable by the use of shades, improved and alternative shade apparatus and methods remain desirable.